Emotions Swirl
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: I'm using one of my original poems since when i was re-reading it it sounded so much like Kuki and Wally, i just had to write it! please review.


**(Since I am too lazy to write a new Authours Note, here is the one I wrote when I first published the story on my old account.)**

**Hello, dear Fanfictioners of the KND archive! I am in such a wonderful mood! Why, you may ask? Well, Erato finally came back to me in English class. For those of you who do not, Erato is one of the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne who is called the Muse of Poetry and Song. She visited me today for the first time in almost 3 years during English while the assighment was to write a thesis statement on why English should be optional after 10th grade, and I was having trouble thinking, so I was drawing swirl's when I was struck by Erato and it just came out! I am very very happy! So when I was looking back at it, I realized how well it fit Wally and Kuki, so I decided to post it here! Poetry is one of my gifts, and I hope you fall in love with this poem as I have, anyways…I believe that's it.**

**Oh, and I will be ****underlining**** key words or sentences that led Kuki to write the poem(that I originally wrote)**

**Disclaimer(God I haven't done this in a while, you'd think FF would get it by now…) I OWN THIS POEM AND THERE AINT NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! I CANT BE SUED FOR CLAIMING THIS SINCE I JUST WROTE IT NOT TWO HOURS AGO(as it is 3:43 as im typing this) but I sadly don't own KND, if I did, then I'd still be doing episodes. Well, Vale(pronounced Wall lay(its Latin) and enjoy the poem!**

**Words: 2,084**

_**Kuki's PoV**_

* * *

I was sitting in Mr. Brewerson's class, tapping my pencil against the desk so that is produced a fast paced clanking noise, my head rested on my hand, my arm on the desk, bored.

"…your assignment today class, is to write a poem." Mr. Brewerson was saying, at that moment, my clanking stopped and my head shot up.

Poems were my forte, I heard some of the class groan, they hated when Mr. B assigned homework that involved poetry.

"Now, it has to be about feeling, whether they'd be love, jealousy, rage, anger…" he said.

"How about lust?" said a girl who I knew was named Mellissa**(AN:there is a girl in my class by that name, I hate her guts, every time I see her I just want to punch her(she made fun of me a lot…) on with the story!)** said. She was one of the potheads at school, and one of my worst enemies besides the girls in The Glam Clan.

"Pretty sure lust is the same as saying love or jealousy Mellissa, if you actually paid attention in class, maybe you would know that." I snapped back at her. She had the most annoying voice in the world. It was low and sleezy and had a rough edge to it from all the pot she smoked.

She scoffed at me, "Well maybe if you weren't such a teachers pet, maybe you would actually take time out of your pitiful high school life and have fun." She retorted.

"I do have fun, _legally,_ unlike you." I snapped back at her.

"The only type of fun there is, _is_ the illegal kind. Playing video games with your even more loser of a friends, does not count." She responded.

I watched as Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Wally turned towards her.

"Just shut up, Mellissa, no one really cares for your 'tude right now." Abby said.

"At least I don't talk in third person like some retarded person," she said, " 'Abby is down with that.' 'hey, Abby's in." she said, talking in a retarded voice.

This got Abby mad, "Girl, you better shut yo mouth before Abby comes over there and shuts it for ya." She threatened, getting ready to pounce out of her chair and lunge for her if she were to talk again.

But that was when Mr. B stepped in, "Guys, settle down now, Mellissa, go to the office." He said.

"But she started it!" She complained, pointing a finger towards me.

"I don't care who started it Mellissa, you're the one who always blows things out of proportion, plus you used the word 'retarded' and that's against the school rules." He said, it was true, the school was a full supporter of the 'Spread the word, to end the word' Campaign, and any student caught saying the word was given an automatic detention.

"Fine, whatever, schools almost over anyways." She said, standing up and walking, more like swaggering, out of the room. She never did bring her books to class with her.

And as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget about the poem you guys!" Mr. B shouted as everyone ran out of the class.

* * *

"Abby doesn't even know how that girl got into the 10th grade." Abby said, as we were walking toward the tree house.

"Tell me about it, I would think she would be in T classes instead of honors." Hoagie chimed in.

"Well if Wally over here can get into honors, then that brain dead pothead can too." I said, laughing with my friends.

"HEY! I'm _smart_ remember!" Wally said, referring to the Teen Commissioning day when he was made smart due to a malfunction in the devise.

"Yea, yea, and you remind us every day when we bring it up." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"So Kuki you're the poet of the group, got anything swirling in that brain of yours?" Wally asked.

"Nope, nothing, maybe I'll try writing something from the heart." I said, looking at Wally. He was actually the main source for the poems I wrote. There was always this voice whispering in my ear whenever he was near.

_Wait…I think I'm getting something_

Though I was always afraid to tell him my feelings, in fear of him not feeling the same way.

Which of course got me thinking when did my feelings for him become so much more stronger? We've been friends since we were five, but about five years later, I felt my feelings change. By age 13 I was picking flowers 'He loves me, he loves me not'

"YES!" I shouted randomly, excited, a smile plastered on my face.

"What, you really think Cree should get an abortion?" Abby said, a look of somewhat betrayal on her face.

"Huh, what?" I asked, completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on, "What were you guys talking about?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Abby was just sayin' how Cree told us yesterday that Maurice got her pregnant and now my parents wanted her to get an abortion since its out of wedlock and that's when you screamed 'YES!'" Abby said.

"Oh, well, no, Cree shouldn't get an abortion, she'd be killing an innocent baby." I said quickly, "I gotta go!" I shouted, when I saw that the tree house was in sight, my house was a few houses down, I couldn't write when my inspiration was next to me.

And with that I turned around and headed towards home.

"WHERE YOU GOIN' GIRL?" I heard Abby shout.

I shouted over my shoulder, "ERATO JUST VISITED ME!" I said dashing off.

* * *

When I got to my house, I quickly took off my shoes and flew up the stairs, locking my door and bolting to my desk. I opened the third drawer and pulled out my poetry notebook, as my free hand grabbed a pen from its holder. I turned toward a clean page and began writing, this was probably my best poem yet.

* * *

I was sitting in class the next day, my poem clutched close to me. My friends have been trying to get a peek at it since school started, whether it was by trying to steal my notebook (Hoagie), while my back was turned at my locker (Nigel), when I was getting my lunch (Wally), or even under my nose (All three of them, and they would have gotten away with it too if Abby and Rachel hadn't seen their diversion plan).

"Alright, that was… good." Mr. B said as Mellissa just finished her poem about lust for someone who was older than she was (Everyone knew she had a schoolgirl crush on Mr. B, him being only out of high school for six years.)

"Thanks, I knew you'd like it." She said, giving him a smile before she went back to her seat, but unfortunately she has to pass me to get to her desk so she stuck her tongue and whispered, "Beat that, Asian." She said, and walking back to her seat. _Oh I will Mellissa, don't get to cocky_ I thought as Mr. B looked around.

"Okay, who's next?" He asked, looking around the room as I raised my hand. "Alright Miss Sanban, you're up, I'm looking forward to hearing what you've written." He said as I made my way up to the room. Looking at all my classmates individually, but Wally, well I looked at him a little longer.

He met my gaze and gave me the thumbs up sign, he knew I had a problem with crowds, I smiled at him meekly than began to speak, my notebook open on the podium to the poem that I wrote last night.

_A swirling of these emotions deep inside of me,_

_For whom they are for, only I know._

_My heart whispers them in my ear,_

_But always when I see him near._

_These feeling I cannot release,_

_For if I were to, they may cease,_

_If he does not have the same feelings for me._

_We have been friends forever so long,_

_But when did these feelings become so strong?_

_I ask myself every day,_

_If he ever felt the same way._

_I ask myself every day,_

_Why his presence makes me sway._

_He loves me, he loves me not,_

_Words I say as petals fall,_

_As one by one, they seem so small,_

_As they fall closer to the ground._

_"For those are the words, I cannot say,_

_For the emotions swirling deep inside of me._

I finished taking a deep breath at the end as the class broke out into snaps of approval, I gave a wide smile as Mr. B spoke.

"Well done, Kuki, well done. That was very nicely written." He said, and I couldn't help but smirk at Mellissa in triumph as I walked back to my seat, my head held high.

* * *

**So please review! This was a good 11 pages long on my computer. So I do hope you will review. I may make this another extra chapters with Wally's poem (That I actually wrote. It's sitting in the depths of my computer somewhere.)**

**A PoEm Is ThE GaTeWaY to ThE sOuL**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


End file.
